The Beginning Of The End
by valastsacrifice
Summary: The journey of Dong Shan Cai and Daoming Si on their way to becoming parents.. Please give this story a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning Of The End**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you guys like it. It's a simple 4 or 5 chaptered epilogue for daoming si and shan cai. I just couldn't get over them. So please be honest in your reviews and I'll take the positive one's as a compliment and the negative one's as an encouragement to write better. Please do give this story a chance. the next chapter will be uploaded within this weekend.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Shan Cai's POV:**

"and a red faced Ah Si came rushing towards us-"

God! This headache is driving me insane… I should've just taken a rain check today. Why won't my head stop pounding?

"Dong Shan Cai! Are you listening to me?!" screeched a hyperactive Xiemen. I jumped in my seat. That broke me from my reverie. What in the world is wrong with this guy?

"Yes Xiemen, I'm listening to you. You don't have to scream my ears off. You were talking about that time Ah Si was chased by a diehard high school fan." Thank god my ears were open otherwise this guy just wouldn't let me live in peace today.

"Good. I thought you zoned out for a minute there", he replied smiling. " So-," and he continued with a story which I had already heard a couple of times now.

After our graduation, we all became so busy that we didn't have time for each other. So we decided to have a weekly get together and nobody was allowed to miss it hence the reason as to why I am here today with a splitting headache. Today we were at Lei's house. The f4, Xiaoyou, and me were lounging in Lei's game room.

"Hey. Are you okay?" asked Ah Si nudging me with his elbows.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it", I said with a smile. Ah Si gets worried easily and if he found out about my headache he would carry me out of here, right in the middle of a conversation. And it"s not everyday that we all meet up, so I decided to just bear with it.

"Are you sure? We can leave if you want?" he said. Gosh! He's such a worrywart.

"Yeah." I decided to go to the washroom and freshen up. Maybe that would make me feel better. I let Ah Si know where I was going and made my way to the washroom. I washed my face hoping to feel better but now my vision was getting blurry. I closed and opened my eyes trying to get rid of the blurriness. I opened the door to the washroom and held onto the door frame for balance. I tried calling out for my husband but then everything went black.

 **Daoming Si's POV:**

Where the hell is she? It's been over 15 minutes now. I think I should go check up on her. She did look pale after all.

"Why isn't Shan Cai back yet?" asked Xiao You. Everybody stopped talking.

"I'll go see where she is." I got up from the couch and made my way to the washroom. As I neared the washroom, I saw Shan Cai's figure lying right outside the door. Panic struck me. I ran to her and took her in my arms.

"DONG SHAN CAI! Wake up! What's wrong with you? Please wake up! You're scaring me!" I yelled as I started shaking her unconscious body. I could hear footsteps approaching us.

"What happened?" asked Lei.

"I don't know! Just call a fucking doctor!" I screamed.

I carried her to a nearby room and gently placed her on the bed. I pushed a few strands of hair off her face and checked her temperature. She didn't have a fever. What the hell happened to my weed? I was too scared to function. She's my life. There's no Daoming Si without Dong Shan Cai.

Xiaoyou had already started to cry. I could hear Xiemen trying to console her.

"Doctor's on her way", Lei said entering the room.

After a gruelling 30 minutes the doctor made an appearance. She sent everybody out of the room but let me stay after I gave her the meanest glare possible. After pushing and prodding for a long time she asked me," Are you her husband?"

"Yes", I replied.

"Do you know when was the last time she had her period?"

Her period? What does that have to do with anything?

"She had it at the beginning of last month. Why? Is she okay?" Now I had started to freak out.

"When was the last time you had sex?" she asked.

Sex? Why does she want to know about that? What kind of a doctor does Lei even go to? I don't think she's a doc. She's definitely a quack.

"I don't see how her sex life has anything to do with her fainting."

Now the doc was getting impatient. "Can u please answer the question Mr Daoming?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Um.. 3 days back", I said.

"Well.. It's nothing to worry about. She has a pregnancy pulse and based on the information you just gave me I am pretty sure she's pregnant. Just let her sleep for now and you can visit me after getting some tests done. And I will give you further instructions then."

"She's pregnant? As in, there's a baby inside her tummy? Are you sure?" I was in complete shock. I'm going to become a daddy?

"Yes, Mr Daoming. Your wife is pregnant. And biologically, the baby is in her uterus not her tummy", she said giving me a pointed look. All I could give her was a glare. Of course I knew that the baby was in the uterus and not the tummy. What did she think I was? Stupid?

"And I'm pretty sure she's pregnant. I've never been wrong about this."

"Okay."

"You seem to be in a bit of a shock. Why don't I give you some space? You don't have to see me out", she picked up her bag and walked to the door. "Oh! And congratulations!" she chirped and walked out.

The moment she was out of the room everybody came rushing in with a truckload of questions causing Shan Cai to stir. "Shhhhh!" I said with my finger on my lips. Everybody became silent.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Meizuo as softly as he could.

I couldn't tell them she was pregnant when she herself had no clue about it. This was something she deserved to know before them.

"She has been under a lot of pressure lately. And the stress got to her today. The doc told me to let her sleep for now. Lei, can we stay the night here?"

"Of course. You don't even have to ask. You guys can use this room. I'll go arrange rooms for the others", he said and walked out. I knew it was pointless to tell them to go home. They were also worried for Shan Cai.

"You take care of her. I'll send a jug of water up", said Xiaoyou and left the room. Meizuo and Xiemen followed suit.

I stripped down to my boxers and joined Shan Cai on the bed. I pulled her close to me with one hand and placed my other hand on her flat tummy. I still couldn't believe that there was a baby in there. My baby. Our baby. I am going to become a daddy. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 **Shan Cai's POV:**

Too bright. The light was too bright and it was blinding me. I stretched my arms above my head and turned to wake up the sleepyhead beside me. But the bed was empty and I was still in Lei's house. What the hell happened last night? I remember having a headache and then going to the washroom. Oh right! I fainted. But what happened after that? Why are we still in Lei's house?

"Wakey wakey, my dear wife. I come bearing food!" said my husband who for some reason looked very cheerful today as he walked in carrying a tray of sandwiches and juice. Ooh! Breakfast in bed! Guess who's got the best husband! He placed the tray on the bed and leaned down for his morning kiss.

"aw! Thank you soo much baby. By the way what happened last night?"

"You fainted. You gave us all such a scare last night", he replied kissing my forehead. "Please don't do that to me again."

All that stress from work must have come to kick me in the ass yesterday.

"Now stop thinking about it and eat your breakfast. I've something important to tell you", said Ah Si excitedly. What is up with this guy today? I've never seen him so active and excited in the morning. Moreover it's a Sunday and it's only 8am. He never wakes up before 10am.

"What is it? Tell me."

"Have your breakfast first. We can talk later", he said pushing the plate of sandwiches toward me. I finished the sandwiches as fast as possible and emptied the glass of orange juice and looked up at him expectantly.

"So when you fainted last night we were all so scared that we called a doctor. She told that-uh—"

"What is it? Stop with the suspense and tell me!" I shrieked.

"Well…. She told me.. that.. you're pregnant!" he screamed with joy.

"I… what?"

"YOU ARE PREGNANT! WE ARE HAVING A BABY!" He continued to yell. I had never seen him so excited. I was having a baby. It was such a surprise. We had never spoken about having kids. We always thought that it'd happen someday. But the someday has now come and I was as blank as a paper. My expression must have been blank too because Ah Si freaked out and started saying, "Are you not happy? Are you worried? You don't have to worry baby. I'll always be there for you two. I will take care of you and the baby really well. I will-"

"Stop!" that shut him up. "Who said that I'm not happy? Because I am. This is our baby and it was bound to happen someday. It just came as a surprise but it is good surprise. I really am very happy."

"Oh. Thank god! I was worried there for a minute. Now that that's settled let's go and tell the other's the good news!" he pulled me up from the bed gently and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I wanted you to know about this before they did. Thank you baby, for giving me such a wonderful gift. This is one gift that I will treasure for life", he said and kissed me passionately. He really was excited to be a father. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you Dong Shan Cai. Now let's go and tell this news to the idiots waiting downstairs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thank you everyone for giving this a try. Hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be updated by Monday (1st October). Please leave your opinions and expectations in the reviews.

 **Chapter 2**

 **5** **th** **Month of Pregnancy:**

 **Ah Si's POV:**

 _Bang!_

I woke up with a start. What the hell was that? Is there a thief in here? Wait a minute… no thief would dare to enter a heavily guarded mansion. But what was that noise?

"Shan Cai! Wake up!" I whisper-yelled. But there was no response. "Shan Cai?" I reached out my arm to touch the space next to me. Empty. I immediately switched on the bed light and looked around the room. But there was no sign of her.

 _Beep._

The microwave! That's definitely the microwave! Who's using the microwave at freaking three in the morning?! And where the hell is my pregnant wife?! I made my way out of the room and all the way into the kitchen to see the said wife sitting on the counter eating something.

"Oi! Dong Shan Cai!" I bellowed. She jumped off from her seat and turned around with one hand on her chest and the other on her overly bulged stomach. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"Oh my god! You scared me. What is wrong with you? How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?" she screamed with her eyes glaring daggers at me. No matter how short and cute she is, when she's angry she sure is scary.

"Sorry. But it's three in the morning. We have an ultrasound appointment tomorrow at 9 and you're here eating-" I glanced at her plate-"brownies." Brownies? At 3 am? I gave her a weird look.

"I was craving them and I didn't want to wake you up", she said with a pout. "I couldn't stop thinking about the brownies and these troublemakers wouldn't stop kicking until I ate some. The babies wanted brownies Ah Si! And it is my duty to give them some!" she said with a proud smile. All I could manage was a shake of my head.

"Come. Let's get you back to bed."

At six month's pregnant, Shan Cai was as beautiful as ever. Although she was very sensitive and the simplest things made her cry or argue, the pregnancy gave her a beautiful glow. The baby bump was very prominent as we were having twins and the babies were always kicking. Shan Cai and I loved feeling the babies movements. I still remember the day I felt these little ones move for the first time.

 _Flashback:_

 _I was in a meeting with a very important person whose approval would guarantee a lot of profits to my company. As we were negotiating the terms and conditions, my personal phone rang. It was one of the maids who I had hired to keep a secret eye on my troublesome pregnant wife. I had strictly instructed her to call me only if anything had happened to Shan Cai._

" _Hello? What's the matter? Is everything all alright with Shan Cai?" I asked in a rush._

" _I don't know sir. But I just heard her groan in pain. And when I asked her if something was wrong she said that she was alright. I just thought I should let you know", she replied meekly. All I heard in that conversation was groan in pain._

" _I'm really sorry Mr Feng. But something is wrong with my wife and she's 4 months pregnant. I hope we can reschedule this meeting. I apologize for the inconvenience", I said jumping out of my seat._

" _Go to your wife. Don't worry about the meeting, Mr Daoming," he said with a kind smile._

 _As I made my way home, all sorts of possibilities and pessimistic thoughts ran through my mind and all I hoped was that Shan Cai and the babies were safe. I rushed into the living room to see Shan Cai sitting on the couch with Lei with her feet propped on the coffee table. I ran up to her, pulled her up and hugged her as tightly as I could._

" _Daoming Si? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion._

" _Are you all right? I heard that you were in pain. Are you still in pain? Are the babies alright?"_

" _Pain? Aah that", she said with a smile. "I was not in pain. I felt them kick. It was a little uncomfortable. But our babies kicked AhSi! I am so happy right now."_

" _They kicked? I want to feel it too!" I said with excitement. I put my hand on her stomach. Nothing. No movement whatsoever. "Why aren't the babies kicking?" I asked with a pout._

" _It will kick when it wants to. The doctor had already told us about this remember?" Oh right. The doctor had told us that in the beginning the kickings wouldn't be that frequent. As the pregnancy progresses, the movements would be very frequent._

 _I turned to Lei. "When did you get here?" I asked him._

" _About an hour ago", he replied with his mysterious smile. I raised a brow at his Cheshire cat smile. "For the record Ah Si, I felt your baby kick", he said with a cunning smile. That bastard!_

 _That night, as I held Shan Cai in my arms, the bump against my stomach, our little troublemakers kicked. I felt Shan Cai smile against my chest. All I could do was laugh in glee. Our babies had just kicked and it was the most beautiful feeling ever. And that day, I promised myself that I would protect my little one from all dangers in this world and become the best father ever!_

 _End of flash back._

 **Shan Cai's POV:**

It was 9 am and Ah Si and I were waiting for Dr Jing to prepare the ultrasound sound machine. The first time we came her for an ultrasound, Dr Jing dropped a huge bomb on us and said that we were having twins. We were so shocked. But then we heard the most entrancing sound of our babies heartbeats and then there was no stopping the tears. Ah Si kept kissing me on the forehead saying," We're having two of them! We're having two babies, Shan Cai!" Thinking about it still brings a smile to my face.

"Are you ready, Mrs Daoming?" she asked with a kind smile. I lifted my shirt up to the lower part of my chest and she applied the cold gel on my huge baby bump. She then started to movie the probe around and we waited to see our baby on the screen. After about 5 min we could see an image forming.

"The babies are perfectly healthy and will be due around june. I will make sure to reserve a room for you", said Dr Jing. "You're next appointment will be on 25th of March."

"Thank you, doctor. See you next month then," I said as I wiped off the gel off of my stomach.

 **AhSi's POV:**

Our family and f4 were meeting for dinner at the Daoming residence and Shan Cai and I were getting dressed for it. Shan Cai had put on a light blue sleeveless dress which was tight around the bust and then flared out till her knees. She looked so innocent and gorgeous.

"I look fat", she declared, looking at the mirror.

"No baby, you look absolutely beautiful," I said as I hugged her from the back, still facing the mirror.

"Look at my breasts! They look huge. And my waist has become wide too! Let's not even talk about my feet!"

"First of all you're pregnant. Not fat. Second, you're breasts look good too. You were flat chested back then. Now there's something there that makes it qualify as a breast," I rambled. Wait a minute. Did I just tell her that she was flat chested? Oh damn! I really am a pineapple head! I looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw her face fill with angry tears. Oh no. Not the waterworks!

"Flat chested?!" she screamed with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Why did you marry me then?! You should've just married Xaio Zi. She had breasts that any men would die for! Why did you marry me if you found me ugly?!"

"Oh baby. Please calm down. This is not good for the baby", I said wiping her tears. "Who said you are ugly? You're the woman who stole the great Daoming Si's heart. You're beautiful both inside out. And Xiao Zi? Seriously? Isn't she dating that Thomas guy? I have nothing to do with her. I love you and only you! I don't care if you're flat chested or not. You're Shan Cai and you're mine", I said kissing her lightly on the lips. I felt her smile through the kiss. Good. That escalated quickly. I was expecting her to pull out my hair again. The last time she did that was because I had refused to let her empty the nutella jar. My scalp was sore for a week.

"All yours. And you're all mine!" she replied possessively. God! I loved it when she got all jealous and possessive.

"Now let's go and entertain our guests before they think were in her having a quickie", I said, laughing.

As we approached the dining room, we noticed the f4 plus Xiaoyou at one corner of the table and my mother and Dong mama sitting together and talking in hushed voices. Dong pa looked completely bored out of his minds. Zhuang jie had a meeting to attend, so she could not make it to dinner. Once my mother decided to let go of her position in the company and lead a mundane life, she and Dong mama had instantly clicked. We took our seats between the 2 groups and Shan Cai was now engaged in a conversation with our mothers.

"Shan Cai's stomach looks huge for a six month pregnant woman", stated Meizuo.

"Don't you dare tell that to her!" I warned him. "The last time Xiemen told her that she resembled a penguin, I spent the entire night wiping her tears and consoling her."

They all had the nerve to laugh. "She does walk like a penguin though," said a laughing Xiaoyou.

"Oh yeah? Wait till your turn comes. We'll see who will have the last laugh then," I said smirking at the couple who had now started to blush.

"Do you still have morning sickness?" I heard my mother ask Shan Cai in concern.

"I'm done with that. That was the worst part of this pregnancy! Thank God I had Ah Si holding my hair back and rubbing my back whenever I threw up. It was a nightmare waking up felling nauseous!" Shan Cai replied, shuddering.

"The worst part?" Dong mama laughed. "The worst is yet to come, my sweet child." And the two women cackled like witches.

Meizuo stood up suddenly with his champagne which caught everyone's attention. "Dong Shan Cai and Daoming Si have been through a lot these years. And after many trials and tribulations, they are now at a point in life where there's only bliss", said a smiling Meizuo raising his flute of champagne. "I've never got to say this to the both of you but I'm so proud of you for loving each other unconditionally and fighting for each other. I hope Lei and I find our Shan Cai's soon, too", he finished with a wink.

"I already have a Shan Cai and she's sitting right there, Meizuo," said a smirking Lei pointing at Shan Cai. I punched him in the arm while everyone laughed.

As I looked around the table and saw all my most loved ones laughing and smiling, I realized one thing. Meizuo was right. This IS bliss. I looked at the gorgeous next to me and caught her already staring at me. Her thoughts mirrored mine.

 _This is bliss._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's chapter 3.. Hope you guys like it! the next chapter will be the last and it will be updated by 4th october.. And please do forgive me if any detail in the following chapter is wrong.. i haven't experienced any part of this chapter and it's purely based on my little knowledge of the situation..

i read all the reviews and i want to thank everyone for you support.. i know this story is completely unrealistic but when i wrote this story i imagined myself as Shan Cai and i dream about being treated like how Shan Cai is treated by Ah Si.. i know that such cute and happy endings can only happen in books and movies.. that's why these books and movies are my way of escaping from this world... but if anybody can help me write stories that are realistic, please do leave your tips and advices in the comments.. i would be grateful for you help!

 **Chapter 3**

 **9** **th** **Month of Pregnancy:**

 **Shan Cai's POV:**

"Mm… mmm.. aahh. That feels so good, Ah Si! Please don't stop!" I moaned as Ah Si massaged my swollen feet. "I must have saved a country in my previous life to get such a wonderful husband in this life", I said looking at my husband.

"You're right. You are very lucky to have snagged such a handsome, loving and caring husband like me", said Ah Si cockily.

Somebody cleared their throat. "What?" I asked Lei.

"Aren't you glad to have a handsome best friend like me?" he asked cupping his face.

"And me", added Meizuo and Xiemen, mimicking Lei's actions.

I looked at Xiaoyou and both of us seemed to have the same thing on our mind. What had we married into?

"Uh huh", I replied.

I was due last week and these babies seemed to have no intention of coming out. I just wanted to get done with this pregnancy. I love these babies but my back and feet ached, I was tired of going to the washroom every thirty minutes and I was sick of being treated like a kick bag by these babies. The only advantage was that I could use my huge baby bump as a platform to keep my food on. The F4 were here almost every day as they wanted to make sure that in case I go into labour, there would be some level headed people around to take some wise decisions. It was a great help having Xiaoyou around but the other three took immense pleasure in annoying the hell out of me.

"Help me up. I have to go pee", I told Ah Si, raising my arms up. He brought me to a standing position and I waddled my way to the washroom.

"Didn't she pee like 10 minutes back?" I faintly heard Meizuo ask.

After I was done with my business, I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I took a bag of chips with me and resumed my position on the sofa with my feet on Ah Si's lap. I tore into the packet and started eating the chips.

"Shan Cai, pass me some chips please", said an expectant looking Xiemen. I could see Ah Si and Xiaoyou shaking their heads at Xiemen.

"Go get your own", I said gritting my teeth.

After he realized that there would be no sharing of chips from my side, he stood up to go and get his own packet. "Such a bully", he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," I said.

"Well. I meant for you to hear that", he replied, poking out his tongue.

"Xioyou, your husband is such an asshole! I pity – ow-" I doubled over in pain.

"Shan Cai!" Everybody stood up and surrounded me. Xiemen rushed back hearing all the commotion. "What happened? What did I miss?" he asked in a rushed tone.

I was still clutching my stomach and muttering curses under my breath.

"I think her contractions are starting. According to the books, we should wait until the contractions start getting near and more frequent and then rush to the hospital", said a calm looking Lei.

Everybody looked at him like he had grown two heads. "How the hell do you know that?" I asked him once the contraction subsided.

"Your pregnancy books were lying around the other day. I was bored so I decided to read one."

"At least somebody read it!" I said glaring at Ah Si who at the same time said, "You read that book because you were bored? I was bored because I read it!" he looked away when he caught my glare.

"Guys… I think we're swaying from the matter at hand," said Xiaoyou. "I think we should just go to the hospital instead of taking risks."

"I'll go and get the car ready", said Xiemen.

Ah Si helped me to the door where we all waited for Xiemen to bring the car around. As we were all waiting, something worse happened. My water broke.

"Is she peeing? Again?" asked a completely disgusted Meizuo.

"That's my water that broke", I said, mortified.

"Yeah. The water that you drink comes out as pee. I know basic biology Shan Cai," Meizuo said giving me a 'are you stupid' look.

"Let me explain," Lei said looking at everyone like a teacher would look at his students. "The baby is surrounded by a fluid filled amniotic sac-"

"The car is here!" screamed Xiaoyou.

"-which ruptures during contractions-"

"SHUT UP HUAZE LEI!" Ah Si, Xaioyou and I screamed.

"Ok", he replied.

Xiaoyou took the shot gun seat while Ah Si and I occupied the back seats of Xiemen's BMW. As Lei and Meizuo were about to enter, we all give them weird looks.

"Where are you two going to sit? On our heads? Go drive another car!" I said.

"Yeah and Lei can tell you all about the aromatic sac!" said Ah Si.

"Amniotic sac!" everyone corrected him. I face palmed. I was going to have two babies with this idiot! God, please give them my brains!

As we drove to the hospital the contractions became more frequent and I was squeezing the life out of Ah Si's arm. The nurse immediately rushed us to the maternity section where Dr Jing had already booked us a VIP room. As I was settling down, Dr Jing entered. She sent everyone out of the room except for Ah Si.

After asking a few questions, she checked how much I had dilated.

"Eight cm. we can start when you have reached ten", she said. "The nurse will keep tabs on you."

As she left the room, another contraction hit me and this one was strong. "aah!"

As Ah Si sat down beside me I held onto on his hands and he wrapped his other arm around me.

"Just breathe. You can do this baby! When this ends we will be smiling up at our two angels," he said in a soothing voice.

The others entered the room. Lei was busy explaining something to Meizuo and now Xiemen seemed to have joined into their conversation too. Please don't tell me they are still listening to Lei's labour lessons.

"-and when the baby is pulled out, the placenta also comes tearing out-"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PLACENTA COMES TEARING OUT?!" I asked Lei, completely mortified.

"Yeah. Didn't you read the book?" he asked.

"I skipped the labour part."

"Oh. Don't worry. I don't think it'll hurt very much", he said with nonchalance.

"YOU DON'T THINK IT WILL HURT?! JUST FOR SAYING THAT I WILL BE TAKING YOU INTO THE LABOUR ROOM WITH ME!" I screamed.

"Oh! Cool."

In the last five years that I've known Lei , today was the first time I felt murderous while looking at him. But that feeling didn't last long as another contraction hit me. This one much much stronger than before.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Ah Si winced because of my squeezing while the others winced because of my scream. "Get Dr Jing! I want to push!"

Hearing my screams, 2 nurses came rushing in and checked how much I had dilated.

"10 cm. We're taking you to the labour room."

 **Ah Si's POV:**

 **In the labour room:**

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Shan Cai screamed

"Aaahhh!" screamed Lei.

Shan Cai was holding onto each of our hands and Lei seemed to be regretting the words that came out of his mouth earlier.

"Let go of my hand, you animal!" Lei screamed. I didn't know if I wanted to hug him or slap him. He had worn a short sleeved shirt and his arm was now covered in nail marks. In my 20 years of knowing Lei, I have never seen his so agitated and rough. He finally managed to pull his arm out of Shan Cai's hold.

"I am never appearing in front of you the next time you give birth!" he screamed.

"I am never giving birth again!" Shan Cai screamed.

"Shan Cai, push at the count of three", Dr Jing said. "One two three."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Come on baby. You can do this. Just breathe", I said wincing as the pressure on my hand intensified. I wiped the sweat and tears off of her face.

"BREATHE?! SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I CANNOT DO THIS. I AM DYING HERE AND YOU WANT ME TO BREATHE?!"

Ouch. My ears. Lei was now crouching in a corner, covering his ears. Lucky bastard.

"Shan Cai. You have to push. Let's try this again. One two thr-"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Good. Good. Very good. I can see the head. Push again", Dr Jing encouraged her.

"Head? I want to see the head" said an excited Lei and made his way to where Dr Jing was.

"HUAZE LEI! DON'T YOU DARE-"

"Whoa!"

Before I could stop him from seeing my wife's exposed regions, he fainted.

"This is why I don't allow any family members inside," said Dr Jing with a frown.

"Come on Shan Cai! Push! And baby number one will be out."

She gave her all to that push. And we heard the cry of our first baby.

"Congratulations. The first one is a boy. Mr Daoming, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

A boy! I now had a son! I felt somebody nudge me. I looked down at Shan Cai who was now indicating me to go and cut the cord. As I saw my son for the first time, an immense amount of pride ran through me. MY SON. I took our son from the nurse and showed him to Shan Cai.

"ShanCai! See! This our son and he's beautiful! He's got 10 toes and 10 fingers!" I said with tears falling from my eyes. Shan Cai touched our son's cheek and smiled through her tears.

"He's perfect", she whispered.

"Time for baby number two", said Dr Jing and motioned me to pass the baby onto a nurse.

"Shan Cai. At the count of three, One two three push!"

As Shan Cai pushed another two times, we heard the cry of our youngest family member. Shan Cai collapsed back on the bed, completely drained out.

"A daughter", said Dr Jing. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Daoming. You now have a beautiful son and a daughter." She then looked at Shan Cai and said," You did well. The nurses will move you and the babies to your room after they clean you up."

I had always thought that I would never fall in love again but one look at my daughter and my heart was stolen by her. Her first breath took mine away. She was beautiful and I was mesmerized by her. Her hands and feet were so tiny. As she clutched on to my finger with her tiny hands, more tears ran down my face. I will never forget this moment. I made my way to Shan Cai and took a seat next to her. I showed her our daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Shan Cai for giving me the best gifts of my life", I said through my tears. "I promise to protect and treasure you three for as long as I live. You have given me a family and all I can do is thank you. Thank you so much baby!"

"We have given each other a family Ah Si. I wouldn't have been able to do it alone. Thank you for coming into my life and making me fall in love with you. I love you and I love our two munchkins!" she said.

"Oh! By the way, I'm never getting you pregnant again!" I said with complete seriousness.

Shan Cai laughed. "I have no intention of getting pregnant again either."

After the nurse moved Shan Cai, the babies and an unconscious Lei to a VIP suite, Xiemen, Xiaoyou and Meizuo walked in with balloons and flowers. As Shan Cai was sleeping, I motioned for them to remain silent and they placed the balloons and bouquets in one corner of the room.

"What happened to him?" asked Xiaoyou pointing at Lei.

"He saw something that he shouldn't have seen and now he's scarred."

They all chose to ignore him and circled the cribs on which my two angels slept peacefully.

"Awww… They're so cute", said Xiaoyou touching their hands and cheek.

Xiemen and Meizuo were enthralled by my daughter. Xiemen finally looked up at me and said, "She'll always have five men to protect her. Anybody who hurts her will die a brutal death."

"Five men?" I heard Shan Cai ask softly. Oh. She's up.

"Yeah. The F4 and her brother", he replied with a smile.

We all smiled at that. Xiaoyou wrapped an arm around Xiemen's waist and snuggled into him. The door opened and the rest of our family walked in and went straight to the babies. After a lot of coos and awws, they congratulated us and started telling us about the do's and don'ts. We listened to them carefully.

Lei had started to stir and we all patiently waited for him to wake. He opened his eyes and looked disoriented for a minute. He then looked up at all of us. As he made eye contact with Shan Cai, he seemed to have recalled the events that took place earlier and turned a dark shade of red.

"I'm never having kids! I will never put my wife through that!" he declared looking all serious while we laughed. "The baby's head was coming out of her-"

"That's enough Lei. Not a word more", I said glaring daggers at him.

He actually looked like he was about to cry. Serves him right for seeing something he shouldn't have seen.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" asked my mother.

I looked at Shan Cai and she nodded at me. I carried our daughter out of the crib and passed her to Shan Cai while I took a hold of our son.

"Let me introduce you to our son. Daoming Shuo", I said with pride.

"And let me introduce you to our daughter. Daoming Xiu Lan", said Shan Cai with a wide smile.

"Shuo and Xiu Lan", my mother repeated. "Shuo means a great achievement that brings wealth and Xiu Lan means a beautiful orchid. Beautiful names for my beautiful grandchildren", she said with a smile. "I am so proud of you, Ah Si."

I smiled at her. As we all looked down at our little angels, we all seemed to whisper the same thing.

"Shuo and Xiu Lan. Welcome to the world."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Here's the last chapter! I would like to thank everyone for their support and encouragement. It has been a wonderful journey. I can only hope that you liked this fanfiction. Thank you once again!

 **Chapter 4**

 **6 months later:**

 **Shan Cai's POV:**

"There there, baby girl. Mama's got you. Go back to sleep, Lan Lan", I whispered in my hoarse sleepy voice. But she continued to cry. I took a seat on the rocking chair and decided to feed her. Maybe she was hungry. It's been 6 months already and Lan was still our alarm clock in the middle of the night.

I looked over at the other crib in which Shuo slept peacefully. The two siblings were complete opposites. While Shuo always slept peacefully without waking up in the middle of the night, Lan would always wake the entire house up with her screams. Shuo was a very peace loving child while Lan loved to pull hairs or hit everyone with her tiny fists. Shuo was a sleeping lion who when provoked would be very difficult to deal with whereas Lan was a master manipulator. She was the queen of puppy looks. One look from her and the whole family would do her bidding. She loved playing with Ah Si. At 6 months old, Shuo was already very protective of his sister. The other day, he crawled all the way across the hall to hit me because I was scolding Lan who was refusing to eat her lunch. And when I had told Ah Si about this, he went and gave his son a fist bump.

"Is she still awake?" asked Ah Si rubbing his eyes. He had decided to work from home from the 7th month of my pregnancy until the kids turned one and it was the best decision that he had ever taken.

"Yeah. She's wide awake", I replied, looking at Lan who in turn was busy looking at me while suckling on her milk. "And it doesn't look like she's going to fall asleep anytime soon."

"Let's take them to our room then", said Ah Si. He took Lan from my arms and I took Shuo from his crib and together we made our way to our room. I know that parents are not supposed to have favourites but Ah Si had a slightly greater affinity towards Lan when compared Shuo. But then again, he was the only one who could handle Lan and her tantrums.

We settled on the bed with Shuo in between us and Lan on Ah Si's chest. Lan had a tendency to fall asleep in Ah Si's arms. He would usually place her upside down on his torso and within a few minutes she would be in deep sleep.

I snuggled next to Shuo and wrapped my arm around him. As I looked at our room, and saw all the little changes in our room with baby stuff here and there, I smiled. This change was for the better.

 **5 years later:**

 **Ah Si's POV:**

"What do you mean by 'he messed up' ", I screamed into the phone. "How the fuck do you mess up something so simple?"

"Fuck!" I heard Lan repeat. Shit!

 _Crash!_

I slowly turned around and took the situation in. Shan Cai had dropped her glass of water and was now giving me her dirtiest glare. In the 7 years of our marriage, this was the first time I was a victim to that glare. Lei was looking at the scene ahead in excitement of the upcoming drama. Xiaoyou was glaring at me while covering her 2 year old son, Xiao Tong's ears, who was now trying to free his head from the bondage. Xiemen choked while Meizuo was least bothered about the situation. And my cutest son Shuo was now doing the neck slicing motion at me and snickering. That little brat! He loved seeing me in trouble.

"I can explain", I said meekly. Shan Cai's glare didn't waver.

"There's nothing to ex-"

"Fuck!" Lan screamed again.

"Shhh!" I told Lan trying to save her from the wrath of her mother.

"DAOMING XIU LAN! If I hear that word out of your mouth again, I will take away your princess house!" Shan Cai warned.

"Pa will buy me a new one!" she said defiantly leaving Shan Cai speechless. I face palmed. This girl was going to get me killed today! The others were now holding back their laughs while Xaioyou was shaking her head at Lan.

"Oh yeah?! Fine then! Do whatever you want to do. But hereafter I will never speak to you", Shan Cai replied in a serious tone. "And you!" she said glaring at me, "Enter my room today and I will break your bones!"

Everybody was silent now. Shuo was still doing the neck slicing motion while whispering the words, "Pa and Lan are soo screwed!"

Yes, son. We are screwed.

The worst part was that I knew Shan Cai was more hurt than angry. Yes, she was angry because Lan swore but she was hurt when Lan back answered her.

Lan had finally realized the intensity of the situation and had now started to cry. I hated seeing her cry but I knew what I had to do. She turned to me for consolation but I strengthened my resolve and said, "Go to your room and reflect on your mistake." I knew I couldn't blame her for the swearing. That was my fault. But the way she behaved with Shan Cai was wrong. And I knew that I was the one to blame for that too. I had always pampered her and showered her with all sorts of gifts and the word 'no' had never come out of my mouth when she asked me for anything.

Her cries got louder and I knew that I would give in if I stayed there. "Go to your room. Now!" I told her with a glare. Her cries got louder than before but she had never seen me like this and so she ran to her room. I decided to go and check on Shan Cai.

"Guys, please keep an eye on Shuo. I'm going to go check on Shan Cai", I told the others and made my way to our room.

I knocked on the door once. No reply. I knocked again. No reply.

"Shan Cai! Please open the door."

"Go away!" I heard her muffled voice say. I was pretty sure she was crying.

I tried to open the door. But it was locked.

"Shan Cai. Please open the door. I have something to tell you. Please. Just give me a chance to rectify this mistake."

She opened the door and stood facing the window.

"I'm so sorry for swearing in front of her. I'll never swear in this house ever again", I promised. "And she shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I know that I've spoiled her too much. But you know how difficult it is to resist her."

"Ah Si. You may be her father but I'm her mother too. I love her just as much as you do and I love to see her happy too. But just because you listen to whatever she says and buy her whatever she wants, doesn't mean that she can disrespect me. She knows that you will always defend her and that she can get away with anything. But she's growing up Ah Si. Today she back answered me. Tomorrow she might even back answer you. I just want her to grow up and become a good person. I don't want all this wealth and materialistic things to get in her head and make her think that she's better than everyone else. I want her to treat everyone with respect and kindness. I love her and I want the best for her. And it's about time that we teach her what's right and wrong", she said with complete seriousness.

"I totally agree with you! I realized what I had done the minute she spoke to you like that. And I know that both of us are against disciplining the kids in a harsh way. I sent her to her room before coming here. It hurt me to see her cry like that but I knew that I had to do it. Let me try to talk-"

 _Knock knock._

The door opened and Shuo came hopping in.

"Lan Lan wants to say something", he said in a song song voice.

Shan Cai and I could see Lan's tiny head and another head peeping through the door frame. Was the other-

"Is that Lei?" Shan Cai interrupted my thoughts.

I squinted my eyes and recognized Lei's unruly hair. That's him alright.

"Come in you two", I told them.

Lei came bounding in to the room and took a seat on our bed and Lan walked in, looking at her shoes.

"Princess Lan has something to show her mama, doesn't she?" Lei said in a baby voice.

Lan came over to Shan Cai and held up a – _is that a card_? Shan Cai looked confused as well.

"What is this?" Shan Cai asked. She took the card from our daughter's hand, opened it and read it aloud. "I sorry for being mean and saying bad words. Talk to me please. I never speak like that." Her expression softened. Lan had just begun to learn to write so her language was still rusty.

"What she means is that-" Lei began.

"Sorry, mama. Sorry, papa. I promise I will be good", she said looking ashamed.

"Do you realize your mistake?" I asked her.

"Yes", she replied.

"Now give your mama a hug and a kiss", I told her.

She hugged Shan Cai tightly and gave her a kiss.

"Do you forgive me now?" she asked Shan Cai.

"Hmm. If you do that again mama will be very hurt and she will stop talking to you" Shan Cai said, as she hugged her back and gave her a noisy kiss. I smiled.

"I want a hug too!" said Shuo as he came running at Shan Cai and jumped on her.

"I want a hug too!" I said and joined them.

"I want a hug too!" I heard Lei say.

As he neared us, he caught my glare and pouted.

"But I played a huge role in this reconciliation!" he whined.

"Come on, uncle Lei. I will let you join our hug", said my princess as she opened her arms to make space for her uncle.

"Are we having a group hug?" I heard Meizuo ask. I looked up and saw the rest of the gang near the door. Xaio Tong waddled towards us, squeezed himself inside the circle we had just made and gave us all a toothy smile. The other's laughingly joined the hug. We stayed like that for a minute or two before the silence became too deafening and it started to become a little awkward.

"Who wants to go to the park?!" Xiaoyou asked breaking the silence.

"Me!" everyone screamed and ran out of the room to see who gets to the car first, leaving Shan Cai and me behind. I

"Technically, I was at fault too. So shouldn't I also give you a hug and a kiss?" I grabbed her by the waist and asked her with a smirk.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. "I haven't forgiven you yet, mister. You will have to work harder to get my forgiveness", she said with a wink.

"It'll be my pleasure, madam" I said flirtatiously and kissed her.

"Aren't you guys coming to the park?" asked Lei, startling us. Shan Cai and I broke away from the kiss and turned to Lei who was currently sitting on our bed.

"How long have you been sitting there?" asked a blushing Shan Cai.

"I had left my phone here. So I came to collect it. You were telling Ah Si that he wasn't forgiven yet and that he had to worker 'harder'", said Lei quoting the word harder and he smiled proudly at his improvisation. "I never knew that you had it in you Shan Cai", he teased her with a wink. I coughed trying to cover my laugh.

"Oh my god! Get out!" said a completely mortified Shan Cai and threw a cushion at him.

"Okay okay", he said raising his arms in the air and walked out of the room, laughing.

"I swear to god! Sometimes I feel like I have four kids!" Shan Cai said exasperatedly.

"The third child is Lei. Who's the fourth child?" I asked in confusion.

She smiled at me and made her way to the door. She turned around and said, "You."

"Oh yeah? Let me show you what this kid can do!" I said and chased after her.


End file.
